The studies being conducted and proposed relate to the pathophysiology, reversibility and airways reactivity of the chronic obstructive lung syndromes from small airways obstruction in asymptomatic smokers, to fully developed chronic obstructive pulmonary disease. Gases of varying density and kinematic viscosity are being used to assess mechanisms of flow limitation, reversibility and response to bronchoconstrictor challenges.